


По следам прошлой жизни

by Hopair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopair/pseuds/Hopair
Summary: Бескрайнее пшеничное поле и ветхие одинокие домики. По небу медленно плыли облака, ведя тени по золоту. Ветер играл колосками свою прекрасную мелодию, и вращал лопасти поскрипывающей ветряной мельницы. Мимо бежит мальчишка, сверкая янтарными глазками. Только вчера с барабанным боем удалось постричь его непослушные волосы, но они уже торчали во все стороны. Через минуту он уже будет в своем укромном месте у рощи, но мальчик все равно опоздал. Загораются звезды, а вместе с ними пылает и деревня.





	По следам прошлой жизни

Бескрайнее пшеничное поле, ручеек и ветхие одинокие домики. По яркому небу медленно плыли облака, ведя тени по золоту. Ветер гулял по полю, играя колосками свою прекрасную мелодию, и вращал лопасти поскрипывающей ветряной мельницы. Среди редких деревьев у поля, подобравшегося к самому заднему двору, пряталась замечательная куча досок, с которыми тогда было так весело играть, а чуть дальше вдоль пшеницы рос роскошный яблочный сад. Прекрасное мирное место.

По дороге бежит мальчишка, сверкая янтарными глазками. Только вчера с барабанным боем удалось постричь его черные непослушные волосы, но вьющиеся локоны уже торчали во все стороны. А вообще, бежать далеко не придется, и менее чем через минуту он уже будет в своем укромном месте у досок. Там его уже ждали, в тени деревьев на траве сидела девочка и рассматривала большую бабочку. Может она хотела спрятаться, но длинные белоснежные волосы ей бы никак этого не позволили даже среди такой высокой травы. А вот мальчик не упустит возможности тихонько подойти и напугать, раз уж подруга так занята. Стараясь как можно меньше шуршать, он обошел доски и был уже совсем близко, когда вдруг зашипел уж. Девочка обернулась и слегка вздрогнула, расширив светло голубые глазки, а мальчик от неожиданности поскользнулся и упал. Она тихо засмеялась и тоже легла рядом, любопытно наблюдая за ним сквозь травинки.

— Чего?  
— Думаю, почему ты такой хулиган?  
— Ты что? Смотри, я спас тебя от того ужа. — Он указал на панически уползающее существо, и довольно заулыбался. Девочка недоверчиво прищурилась, а потом порыскала где-то и достала жменю земляники.

— Держи, мой герой.  
— Ух ты! Спасибо. — Мальчик в свою очередь полез в сумку и тут же вытащил огромное яблоко.  
— Вот, самое большое в саду.

Размеры фрукта ее действительно поразили, и заворожено, но серьезно посмотрев, она попробовала укусить его, что получалось с трудом, как раз из-за размера. Поэтому она снова упала в траву, смешно барахтаясь. Теперь уже он наблюдал за странной подружкой. Заметив это, она уставилась на него в ответ. На минуту повисла тишина. Вдруг девочке на лоб прыгнул кузнечик, и через мгновения округа залилась звонким детским смехом…

Тесная мрачная комната, но он давно к ней привык. Ранние лучи солнца уже пытаются пробраться туда и осветить стол со стопкой бумаг, сложенную на стуле форму и небольшую кровать. Особое подразделение, но все же не хоромы. Непроста судьба полиции, хотя они больше походили на солдат. В общем, это не волновало. Работа давно заняла главное и единственное место в его жизни, остальное было не важно. Солнце поднялось немного выше и теперь освещало стену, полностью заклеенную картами, планами и информацией о врагах.

Парень, как обычно спокойно, поднялся, и, позволив себе секунду понаблюдать за светом за окном, стал готовиться к обязанностям. Его темные локоны ничуть не изменились за девять лет и все так же торчали в разные стороны. Быстро собравшись и уже закрывая дверь, он бросил последний взгляд на стену, в середине которой висела большая фотография девушки с белоснежными волосами и безжалостными алыми глазами…

***

— Мы обнаружили Василисков, высылайте подкрепление! — кричал полицейский, уворачиваясь от стрел и языков пламени. Окраина города мгновенно превратилась в поле битвы. Лязг мечей, свист стрел, вопли и крики, мимо проносились союзники и враги, но он не обращал внимания. Перед ним стоял его единственный противник. Девушка убрала с лица белую челку, и они снова набросились друг на друга. Ее пальцы выпустили несколько струн, которые бы перерезали ему горло, но были остановлены саблей. Никто не собирался уступать, и противники изо всех сил пытались пересилить друг друга, смотря прямо в глаза. Все то же лицо, все те же волосы и такие чужие алые безумные, жестокие глаза.

— Алан, — донесся голос и тут же вернул его в реальность. — Алан, почему ты сидишь здесь? Скоро совещание. Парень поднял голову и увидел обращённый на него взгляд черных глаз, уже и не пытающихся скрыть беспокойство.

— Здравствуй, Юрико, — ноги сами привели его к своему кабинету, он даже не заметил этого. Поднявшись с кресла, он стал собирать какие-то бумаги. Девушка все еще стояла рядом и беспокойно глядела на него, теребя пальцами свои длинные черные волосы, убранные в два хвоста, а после перевела взгляд на банки из-под кофе на его столе.

— Ты хоть не голоден?  
— Не волнуйся, идем, — Алан забрал папку, они вышли в коридор и какое-то время шли в тишине.

— Не думаешь, что правая рука капитана может позволить себе больше, чем твоя комнатушка в общежитии?  
— Она куда уютнее, чем кажется, тем более я там не часто бываю.

Вскоре они уже были в зале совещания, где разошлись по своим местам.

— Отряд зайдет с тыла, пока мы… — обсуждение плана шло во всю, ведь уже скоро предстояла решающая битва с Василиском, но Алана интересовала добыча покрупнее. Не воры, не убийцы, куда интереснее был их возможный союзник. Инферна — могущественная неуловимая ведьма. Обычно ведьмы быстро погибают из-за отторжения силы, но она уже годами угрожает порядку. Ничто не дало бы больше бесценной информации о природе силы ведьм, чем она. Пока о ней почти ничего не известно, ни о силе, ни даже имени. У него не было бы шансов найти ее, если бы только… он не увидел ее сам.

***

В яблочной роще как всегда гулял ветерок, а дети играли на одном из деревьев.

— Смотри, я выше Алана! — кричала беловолосая, размахивая руками с верхушки дерева.  
— Ничего подобного! Я еще выше залезу, — обещал он в ответ, хватаясь за очередную ветку.

— Ребята, осторожнее там, — доносилось снизу.  
— Лезь к нам, Юрико, — выкрикнул Алан.  
— Не хочу.  
— Боишься что ли?  
— Просто не хочу, — нахмурила она брови.  
— Лови яблоко! — послышалось сверху, и в руки девочки тут же упал красивый свежий фрукт.

— Берегись, Юрико! К тебе ползет змея! — заорал мальчик. Девочка тут же закричала и испуганно отпрыгнула от дерева, ища глазами опасность, но ее нигде не оказалась. Алан не удержался и громко рассмеялся, за что чуть не получил по голове тем самым яблоком.

— Алан, ты — дурак! — в один голос закричали девочки. Вдруг вдалеке раздался чей-то голос, эхом отдаваясь по роще.  
— О, мне пора домой, — мальчик спрыгнул с дерева и побежал в деревню.  
— Пока! Приходи вечером.

И он пришел, но слишком поздно. Загорелись звезды, а вместе с ними и роща, и дома. Мальчик бежит, уворачиваясь от падающих веток пылающих придорожных деревьев, и панически оглядывается вокруг. Наконец гора досок и тот дом, но никого нет.

— Ала-ан! — раздался крик, и из-за поворота выбежала девочка с опаленными белыми волосами. — Помоги!

— Держись! — проорал он, преодолевая упавшую перед ним ветку. Из темноты появились люди в черных мантиях и через пару секунд поймали подругу. Он хотел броситься за ней, но кто-то крепко обнял его со спины.

— Остановись! — закричала сквозь слезы Юрико.

— Пусти меня! — вырывался тот, но она не отпускала. — Пусти сейчас же!

Похитители все отдалялись и уже почти скрылись в пожаре.

— Каа-ая!

Силуэты людей уже исчезли во мраке с его подругой, а треск пылающих деревьев скрыл и ее крик. Юрико громко рыдала, но все еще не выпускала друга, хотя бежать уже было незачем, и он молча стоял на месте, смотря в пустоту. Впереди только огонь и тьма, та самая дорога, на которой они играли все это время. Вдруг… появился человек. В метрах от парня, на дороге стояла босая девочка с длинными черными волосами. Она была в роскошном, но потрепанном платье, и у нее были неестественно яркие голубые глаза. Тогда он не знал, что сейчас, улыбаясь, на него смотрела одна из сильнейших ведьм. Прошло еще мгновение, и она исчезла, оставив только вопросы и слабенькую надежду…

Пожар потушили, а про набег со временем забыли, как и про беловолосую девочку. Роща погибла, но остались поля и старая мельница. И сейчас под ее скрипучими лопастями стоит соломенное пугало, с которым так отчаянно сражается мальчик. Он будет приходить сюда каждый день, а на ступеньках мельницы будет молча сидеть черноволосая девочка с хвостиками и приносить корзинку с едой. Солома летит в разные стороны от ударов палкой. Скоро та ломается, и он переходит на рукопашный, не успокаиваясь, пока от врага не остается и травинки. Палка сменится деревянным мечем, мельница — школой, а пугало — тренером, но дети будут приходить все так же. Мальчик замахнется и, наконец, правильно повторит удар, а девочка принесет нежный рисовый омлет. Меч сменится саблей, школа — городом, а тренер — врагом, но вновь встав раньше солнца, он пройдет мимо карты и фотографии черноволосой девочки с яркими голубыми глазами — его последней надеждой понять. Инферна — могущественнейшая ведьма и его единственная зацепка. Он соберет кучу планов и бумаг, отправится в штаб и просидит там до вечера, как и каждый день, а когда будет уже совсем поздно, поставит на стол последнюю банку с кофе и вернется домой.

«Ради чего все это? Ради чего так отчаянно охотишься за ведьмой?» — пронеслось вдруг в голове.

«Ради мести? Ради призрачной надежды, что она жива?»

Ответа не было. Были лишь обклеенные бумагами стены и теплый ужин на тумбочке, но он снова придет, и будет приходить каждый день.

Однажды он как обычно вышел из дома и направился в штаб, но на этот раз ему пришлось задержаться.

— Обнаружена группа Василисков! — объявил один из подчиненных.

Алан тут же подскочил с кресла, наплевав на бумаги и разлитый кофе, направился туда. Василиски — первые кандидаты на союзников ведьмы. Если бы он только смог раскрыть их. Быстро добравшись, он нашел товарищей, что сообщили о направлении врагов, было уже темно, но он все же смог заметить их фигуры в узком переулке. Он пробежал несколько улиц, как вдруг рядом пронеслась струна, сабля отразила ее, но тут же из тьмы на него накинулся враг с десятком таких. Алан удерживал струны саблей, стараясь разглядеть противника в полном мраке.

«Черт! Как странно, у нас нет информации о Василисках с подобной силой. Новый союзник?»

Отбросив врага, он хватает пузырек из кармана, подбрасывает, и через секунду их озаряет яркая вспышка. Пузырек упал на землю и загорелся. Повисло молчание. Мир остановился. Все то же лицо, все те же волосы и такие чужие глаза.

— Кая…

Девушка опомнилась первой, и в Алана полетели новые струны, но он так же отразил их. Сами не осознавая того, они продолжали битву. На белую одежду Каи стекала кровь с ее плеча, а парень вытер порезанную щеку. Сколько это продолжалось? Подошли ее союзники, и девушка отступила, мгновенно скрывшись во мраке, как и в прошлый раз. Она не проронила ни слова, все сказал уверенный алый взгляд. Она ушла, и она больше к нему не вернется. Почему? Мир вдруг изменился, не было больше детей, что жили девять лет назад. Не было больше той девочки с добрыми голубыми глазами, но… оставалась ведьма. Инферна, она все еще была и теперь еще ближе. Пусть только покажется, пусть только использует силу, он обязательно отыщет ее, теперь он знает как. Василиски, он найдет и уничтожит их, как и любого другого, как и Каю.

***

Сколько битв прошло между ними с тех пор, но эта будет последней. Вокруг пылает город, никому больше не сбежать. Они вновь набросятся друг на друга, взмах сабли, в воздухе пронесутся струны, и полетят капли крови. Бесконечные удары и блоки, но вот порвутся струны, и девушка упадет на землю. Исход ясен. Он подносит лезвие к ее горлу. Ни движения — она даже не пытается спастись. Ухмылка не сходит с ее лица до конца. Он замахивается, сейчас все закончится. Вдруг, откуда не возьмись, вылетает девушка и отталкивает саблю голым плечом. На Алана в упор смотрят те самые ярко-голубые глаза. Игнорируя хлыщущую из руки кровь, она разводит руки в стороны, преграждая путь к красноглазой. Лицо Каи мгновенно меняется. По щекам неумолимо бегут слезы, а в алых глазах теперь только безумный страх, не смерти — страх потери. Крик и плач среди огня, так же, как и тогда. Все то же лицо, все те же волосы и, пусть и алые, но такие родные глаза. И сейчас, защищая ее, перед ним стоит она. Инферна — та самая, сильнейшая ведьма, которую он так долго искал. Но… Зачем? Ответа нет.

Ведьма еще раз посмотрела ему в глаза, а после отошла и помогла встать подруге. Вновь воцарилась тишина. Сколько же вопросов накопилось за эти девять лет, но они молчали, ведь прекрасно понимали, им больше нет места в одном мире. Он снова посмотрел в алые глаза, теперь в них была печаль. Вдруг прозвучал выстрел, пуля пролетела у самой щеки, зацепив белые пряди. На дороге стояла девушка с черными хвостами, она опустила направленный на них пистолет, не сводя перепачканного гневом и болью, но спокойного взгляда.

Алан спрятал саблю и сделал шаг назад, последний раз посмотрев в глаза Каи, она поступила так же.

— Прощай.

Они разошлись, парень медленно подошел к черноволосой. Она молчала, опустив глаза. Порванный рукав подруги открывал страшные шрамы от ожогов. Его глаза расширились, и перед ними предстал тот самый пожар.

Алан нежно обнял девушку. От неожиданности та выронила оружие, и, не сдержав слез, скоро обняла его в ответ.

***

Огонь и треск деревьев. Девочка плачет, крепко обнимая друга.

— Не плач, Юрико. Я никуда не уйду.


End file.
